


a wish my heart makes

by sanzuh



Series: the faerie prince [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU set in a more modern version of Westeros, F/M, Fae!Jon, but I'm being really vague about the time period, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzuh/pseuds/sanzuh
Summary: Jonsa Drabbles Day 3 WishesSansa has been married to Waymar Royce for eight years, and she's become desperate to have a child of her own.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, background Sansa Stark/Waymar Royce
Series: the faerie prince [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127246
Comments: 22
Kudos: 71
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	a wish my heart makes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoulaNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoulaNorth/gifts).



Sansa stares at the weeping face of the weirwood tree. It used to frighten her when she was a child. Robb and Theon once told her it would eat her if she didn't behave, and she believed them for far too long. 

It was Nan who told her to come here, to the ancient Godswood inside the ruined walls of Winterfell Castle. The old woman caught her quietly trying to slip away from the little gathering Beth had put together to celebrate the birth of their friend Jeyne's third child, a girl she has named Alannys, for her husband Theon's mother. Jeyne married Theon Greyjoy about a year after Sansa's wedding to Waymar Royce, and though she and her husband are always bickering, Sansa believes Jeyne has been fairly happy.

And so has she. Waymar is a good man, who provides for her and treats her kindly. He doesn't spend too much time in the pub, and he's happy to leave her in charge of their household finances. He's never once complained when she added too much salt to the soup or burnt the coffee, and he's always gentle with her.

They live a simple and quiet life, and Waymar is content, working for his father's lumber company and coming home to a wife who's waiting for him with a hot meal and a warm embrace, but for Sansa, a shadow has been hanging over their semblance of a happy marriage for five years now.

Sansa grew up in a large family. She has four brothers and two sisters, and when she married Waymar, it was her greatest wish to recreate her own childhood home, and fill their house with children of their own. But after almost eight years of marriage, they are still childless, though it's not for lack of trying.

Old Nan saw the tears that threatened to spill from Sansa's eyes as she gazed at Alannys' perfect little face, and she followed her out of the parlour to give her a bit of advice. Nan revealed to Sansa that she and her husband had also struggled to conceive, which came as quite a surprise to Sansa, as Nan and Wylbert had had eight children together. 

"The Old Gods will help you," Nan told her with a pat on the arm, and then she gave Sansa some simple instructions.

Sansa takes a deep breath. Is she really considering asking a tree for help? Apparently she is. She tells herself that it won't hurt to try. She takes a step forward and presses her hand to the smooth white bark.

"Old Gods," she whispers, closing her eyes. "I call upon your ancient power..." She's not sure what more she should say. "Please," she continues. "I really want to have a babe."

When she opens her eyes again, she's not alone anymore. Only three feet away, a man is staring at her. She can't help it, she gasps and jumps. She inches back, blinking and spluttering.

She tries to collect herself. "Forgive me, sir. You startled me! Have we met before?" Her heart is still racing. One moment, she was alone, and then he was suddenly there. "Where did you come from?"

He doesn't look anything like the other men she knows. He's fairly short and lean, and though his face has a bit of a sullen look to it, he is incredibly pretty, even if that may seem like an odd word to describe a man. His hair is dark, and so are his grey eyes, but his skin is pale, smooth and almost glowing against the murky backdrop of the dense forest. He's wearing a moss-green, floor-length surcoat over a long-sleeved, loose-fitting shirt of a similar colour. 

He cocks his head and spreads his arms, palms turned up to the grey sky above them. "I'm here to give you your wish."

That's quite the promise, but it doesn't answer any of the questions she's asked him. Part of her wants to keep looking at the beautiful man in front of her, but some deep instinct is telling her to run. There is something very wrong about him, and yet she stands rooted to the spot, and she can't stop staring at him. "What do you mean? How?"

He arches a dark eyebrow. "You _are_ aware how babes are made, are you not?"

She's shocked by his question, and part of her wants to reprimand him for suggesting such a thing, but she's not quite sure whether that would be a good idea. 

"And you are offering your, um, services?" she asks him as calmly as she can manage.

"You summoned me," he says with a shrug before folding his hands together. "And I answered your call."

Their marriage may not be one of great passion, but Sansa loves Waymar. He's a good man. She doesn't want to do this to him. But she's desperate. she wants to hold a babe of her own in her arms.

She glances up at the man--no, he's not a man, he's something else. Though if she squints, he does look a bit like Waymar. _I could pretend._ She shakes her head. She knows she's lying to herself. She would do it even if he looked nothing like her husband.

"What's in it for you?" she wants to know.

He pouts, there is no other word for it, and though he appears sad, it's a good look on him, with those lusciously plump lips of his. "There aren't that many fae women left," he tells her. "And most of the ones who are still among us are barren."

"I'm sorry," she mumbles, trying not to lose it over the fact that she is about to agree to have sex with a fairy. She nods. "Alright then."

There's no trace of sullenness or grief left on his face when he answers her with a blinding grin. 

"What's your name?" she asks the fae man.

He narrows his eyes at her, but then he laughs. "You can call me Jon."

**Author's Note:**

> One of tomorrow's drabbles will be a sequel to this one 😁
> 
> Oh, and in case anyone's wondering, Jon did not bang Old Nan 😂 It was another fairy, idk, maybe Viserys or Aurane Waters, or even Rhaegar lol


End file.
